Asphalt materials are utilized in many applications including road coating and paving formations, roofing compositions, roofing materials (shingles, felt, etc.), waterproofing coatings and compositions and in many other diverse applications. Other cementitious materials such as compositions containing hydraulic, rubber, Portland and organic cement or concrete are utilized in road paving formations, building structures, building and structural component formation, roofing compositions, waterproofing coatings, bonding compositions and in many other diverse applications.
Erosion of cementitious structures such as paved road surfaces or other structures is caused by environmental conditions such as wind, rain, water flow, freeze-thaw cycle temperature change and physical wear from traffic. Typically the effects of such erosion is manifested by cracks and potholes in asphalt and cement pavement; or by cracks in asphalt shingles, cement and concrete structures.
Several methods have been suggested in the prior art to stabilize cementitious compositions including asphalt compositions, however, none of these methods significantly enhance the cementitious structures against the powerful forces of erosion.
Asphalt paving compositions are produced by a combination of aggregate formed from crushed rock or stones and other filler materials and asphalt wrap applied in the form of a bituminous coating or an asphalt emulsion. Asphalt and other bituminous materials are obtained as the bottoms products during petroleum refining. Due to the fluctuation in the price and availability of oil for refining, it would be extremely desirable to develop an additive to asphalt containing materials such as asphalt pavement that reduces the amount of bitumen necessary to produce high quality asphalt products including paving compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a binding or stabilizing composition for addition into cementitious containing materials including asphalt to improve resistance to erosion caused by environmental forces and physical wear and to enhance internal adhesion of the compositions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide method to impregnate bitumen, asphalt and other cementitious compositions with a binding or stabilizing composition to improve the resistance of the subsequently formed surface coatings against erosion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide method to impregnate bitumen, asphalt and other cementitious compositions with a binding or stabilizing composition to enhance internal adhesion of the compositions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide method to impregnate asphalt compositions with a binding or stabilizing composition to enhance internal adhesion of the compositions while reducing the amount of bitumen required to produce high quality asphalt products including paving compositions.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated upon review of the following detailed description.